narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yoyitsu Hozuki
thumb|300px|Yoyitsu HozukiYoyitsu Hozuki - 'to członek klanu Hozuki, pierwszy Mizukage i założyciek Kiri gakure. '''Przeszłość ' |} Urodził się w klanie Hozuki w przeciętnej rodzinie, lecz wychowywał się bez ojca, który stracił życie podczas walki z innym klanem. Gdy miał 5 lat jego klan został zaatakowany przez klan Yuki. Matka przyszłego Mizukage kazała mu się schować, gdy po chwili wpadł do ich domu jeden z ludzi klanu Yuki i bezlitośnie zabił matkę Yuyitsu, a ten wszystko widział. Gdy już atak się zakończył Yuyitsu wyszedł z kryjówki i postanowił ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności klanowe by pomścić matkę. Po 9 latach jego umiejętności przerosły niejednego dorosłego członka tego samego klanu. Gdy Yuyitsu ćwiczył nad brzegiem morza poznał pewnego chłopca z którym się zaprzyjaźnił i ćwiczył razem z nim. Gdy Yuyitsu miał 19 lata dowiedział się że klan Senju i Uchiha zakończyli swoje wojny i założyli wspólną osadę. Stwierdził on wówczas że mógłby zrobić to samo, czyli zakończyć wojny klanowe i stworzyć wielką i potężną wioskę, lecz wiedział że to nie będzie łatwe. Pierwszym chętnym był jego przyjaciel, który później został II Mizukage. Po kilku odwiedzinach w innych sąsiadujących klanach udało mu się zwerbować nieoczekiwanie wielką ilość ludzi i wypłynął z nimi na największą wyspę w pobliżu jego klanu. Podbił on tam tutejsze klany i zaczął wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Po 5 latach stworzył ze swoim przyjacielem wioskę i nazwali ją Kirigakure ( Wioska ukryta we mgle) ze względu na otaczającą dookoła wyspy mgłę. '''Wygląd i charakter OYuyitsu to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu. Miał czarne oczy i ciemno-niebieskie włosy zakrywające prawe oko. Nosił czarne ciuchy z szerokimi rękawami, a na koszuli miał nałożną kamizelkę shinobi Kirigakure. Zawsze chodził z czapką Mizukage ponieważ mu się podobała, a na biodrach miał zawinięty brązowy materiał. Yuyitsu to spokojny, uczciwy i zawsze skupiony człowiek. Miał wielkie chęci do zdobywania swych marzeń, co pozwoliło mu na stworzenie Kirigakure. Podczas walki był bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem do pokonania ze względu na swoją pomysłowość i skupienie. Yuyitsu jest też bardzo mądry dyplomatycznie i strategicznie co dawało mu ułatwienie gdy rządził jako Mizukage. Umiejętności Umiejętność klanowa I Mizukage zasłynął jako jeden z najpotężniejszych ludzi z klanu Hozuki. On i jego przyjaciel, II Mizukage poznali prawdopodobnie wszystkie techniki swojego klanu. Dzięki sporej ilości chakry, opanowania uwolnienia wody i swojego Kekkei genkai potrafił on kontrolować wodę za pomocą rąk, tworząc potężne fale do obrony wioski lub to co uznał za stosowne. Uwolnienie wody Bez wątpienia można powiedzieć że Yuyitsu opracował Suiton do perfekcji. Podobnie jak II Hokage potrafił używać potężnych technik bez potrzeby zbiornika wodnego. Na podstawie tego typu chakry poznał on wszystkie jutsu znane za jego czasów. Śmierć Yuyitsu Gdy Hashirama Senju podarował wiosce Kirigakure trzyogoniastego demona został on zapieczętowany w młodym dziecku, lecz niedługo po zapieczętowaniu bestia się wydostała, siejąc chaos w Kirigakure. Podczas walki z potężną bestią I Mizukage i całe oddziały shinobi nie mogły sobie poradzić z potężną mocą demona trzyogoniastego. Nie mając wyboru Yuyitsu, aby ratować wioskę użył całej swojej chakry na stworzenie wszechwielkiego tsunami, który uderzając w Isobu ogłuszył go, a ekipa pieczętująca w tym czasie zapieczętowała demona w Jinchurikim. Przez zużycie całej swojej chakry Yuyitsu zmarł, lecz przed śmiercią powierzył władze nad wioską swojemu przyjacielowi, II Mizukage. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kage